


P.O.S - Tae and Chihaya's New Lives

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [56]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Tae Takemi, Chihaya Mifune, Hifumi Togo & Shadow Futaba.A story of Tae and Chihaya ending up in the Metaverse where their life as adults will change forever.





	P.O.S - Tae and Chihaya's New Lives

Tae Takemi worked late in her clinic, humming to herself. She was sorting out the prescription of her final customer of the day: Hifumi Togo. She wrote Hifumi’s name on the label, sticking it on the prescription bag. She continued to hum, handing it to her.  
“There you go.” Tae smiled.  
“Th-Thank you.” Hifumi bowed. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”  
She left the clinic as Tae sighed in happiness and relief. She slumped onto her chair. Today was such a busy day for a day working in the clinic. Tae presumed since all the news coverage of her clinic not to mention her sponsorship from the Phantom Thieves. She wondered what she should do now, despite it being late. Tae was so wide awake, she felt she could even go clubbing for the whole night, even tomorrows plan being work again. She grabbed her phone swiftly, looking through her contacts including Sadayo, Chihaya and Sae. As she went through her contacts, she came across a mysterious app on her phone. Tae observed it looking confused, as she did not recall downloading anything like that. The icon for the app was red with an eye in the middle, its pupil a black star. Unknown to her, it was the Metaverse Navigator. Tae, intrigued by its design and mysteriousness pressed the app. Suddenly, everything around her turned red with black ripples startling her.

The next thing she knew, she felt a breeze of hit smack into her, knocking her back a bit. The sky was blue and felt her feet sink a little from standing in the sand. Tae ended up in the middle of a desert.  
“Gah! Where am I?” Tae questioned in shock, looking around.  
There was nothing but harsh sunshine and sand. She tried calling out to anyone with no response. She looked back at her phone, the app gone and the phone signal messed up. There was no choice but to walk, hoping to find shelter or something from the heat. Luckily for her, it didn’t take long to find a place she could hide out. However, it was a tall pyramid in the distance. Tae had no choice but to run towards it, the heat getting to her. Once there, she headed inside, closing the door behind her. Nothing made sense to Tae at the moment, making her sigh. She turned round to see what was inside the pyramid. To her shock, she saw one of her friends, Chihaya Mifune inside, looking around the entrance.  
“Chihaya?!” Tae gasped.  
Chihaya turned around to see Tae.  
“Tae!?’ She gasped back, running towards Tae.  
Tae was happy she wasn’t alone, but she was more confused than before.  
“Wh-What are you doing here!?” Chihaya asked. “Where are we!?”  
“I don’t know...” Tae replied. “I...”  
Before she could speak however, they both heard an ominous, child-like voice.  
“Playmates... Prizes..." The voice echoed.  
Tae and Chihaya both jumped, holding onto each other. Chihaya screamed a little whereas Tae tried to remain calm though both of them were shaking.  
“Come in deeper..." The voice called out before fading.  
Both of them looked around the area to discover where that voice was coming from. But they couldn’t find it.  
“... We have to get out of here...” Tae said.  
“B-But... Outside is so hot and deserted.” Chihaya replied.  
“There has to be a town near by or something.” Tae said.  
“I... Yeah.” Chihaya nodded. “It’s better out there than in here.”  
Chihaya moved close to Tae as Tae led the way out. They opened the door slowly to leave. Unknown to them, from the top of the stairs, a strange, young girl was watching them. She held onto a sphinx plushie tightly, not moving an inch...

Tae and Chihaya walked outside in the desert for a while, about a few miles away from the pyramid they were once in. Tae had learned from talking to Chihaya that she ended up here the same way as Tae. From a mysterious app that suddenly appeared on her phone. They were both hot and sweaty, walking for what felt like hours.  
“Mirage... No mirage...” Chihaya panted.  
Tae was silent, walking next to her.  
“... Is that a town over there?” Chihaya pointed to her right.  
Tae looked, seeing that what she was pointing at wasn’t a town, but the young girl from the pyramid. She blinked confused as the girl stared at them both, holding her plushie. Chihaya smiled softly, walking towards her still believing it was a town. Tae held onto her tight.  
“That’s not a town.” Tae warned.  
The girl didn’t move. All she did was stare at them from afar.  
“A mirage...” Chihaya sighed. “Alright. Let's keep going...”  
They walked off as Tae looked back at the girl. The girl only smiled, beckoning them to come to her. They continued walking for a few more hours, sweaty and exhausted. Chihaya’s movements were of tiredness, swaying back and forth. Tae, the stronger one out of the two supported Chihaya.  
“There’s gotta be a town soon...” Tae panted.  
Chihaya looked around weakly, moving to her right.  
“Finally... A town...” She groaned.  
Tae looked in the direction, seeing the same girl staring at them, beckoning them to her. Tae held Chihaya tight, wondering what to do. Were they walking in a circle? Was this a mirage she was experiencing? As she thought to herself, Chihaya started walking slowly towards the girl.  
“I... Need... Water... A town...” Chihaya panted heavily.  
Tae followed behind as the girl stared at them. She walked up to the girl, looking down at her. The girl was in a pharaoh-like outfit, holding her sphinx plushie.  
“What do you want?” Tae asked her.  
“To play!” The girl giggled.  
She suddenly grabbed Chihaya’s hand, running off into the distance. Tae screamed, trying to follow as fast as she could. She could hear Chihaya weakly call out to her till they were both out of sight. Tae ran after them in the direction she saw them last, even if it cost her own life.

After a few minutes, Tae came across a very small town. There were only two buildings, one a bungalow and one a big shop. Thirsty and hungry, she headed for the shop first. If Chihaya and the young girl were anywhere, they should be in the shop to get food and drink. She opened the door, seeing a warehouse-like room with vast supplies of different types of food and water. On a table in front of her, she saw 5 glasses of ice-cold water set up. However, there was a wet patch next to the 5th glass, indicating that it was taken recently and that there were originally 6 glasses. Though the glasses looked so cold and refreshing, she was cautious. She grabbed some of the bottled, fizzy drinks, chugging it down as she looked around the shop for them with no luck.  
“I... I should be careful...” Tae said to herself.  
If they weren’t in the shop, they should then be in the house. She took one of the glasses of ice-cold water with her, heading to the house next. She opened the door, seeing what looked like a small, family designed home. Tae headed into the living room, seeing a half filled glass of water on the table. She placed her glass on the table next to that glass and called out to Chihaya, hoping she was here. Suddenly, she heard footsteps running towards the living room. Tae prepared herself, just in case it was the young girl. To her shock, she Chihaya ran in happily, looking like her 10 year old self.  
“Tae!” She cheered, hugging Tae’s legs.  
Tae screamed in shock, watching Chihaya so small, nuzzling her lehs.  
“I’m glad you came!” She smiled happily.  
“Wh-What the hell happened to you?!” Tae gasped.  
“I'm young again and I can play!” Chihaya clapped.  
She ran to the table, drinking her water happily.  
“But... You weren't that old to begin with!” Tae argued. “Who did this to you!?”  
“My friend did it!” Chihaya pointed to the door, leading into the playroom. “We can be young again and play!”  
Tae looked at the door, seeing the young girl peek her head round the door, staring at her but looking nervous.  
“What her name?” Tae questioned.  
“Um... Futaba I think.” Chihaya smiled. “Come out friend!”  
Chihaya jumped up and down, scaring Tae as the young girl slowly walked out, walking next to Chihaya. She did look like a 10 year old Futaba Sakura.  
“What did you do to my friend?” Tae asked calmly, holding back her annoyance.  
“We can play together.” Futaba smiled. “Forever and ever and ever.”  
“Join us please!” Chihaya cheered.  
Tae looked at the glasses on the table, looking worried.  
“I... You can’t do this!” Tae argued.  
“She’s a child like me. She can’t turn back after being relaxed.” Futaba grinned, nuzzling her plushie.  
Chihaya grabbed Tae’s glass of water, holding it up to her.  
“Drink this!” Chihaya pleaded. “Plllleeeeeaaaaassssseeee?”  
Tae grabbed the glass looking at it. Could this have been what turned Chihaya into a child?  
“I... No thanks...” Tae shook her head. “Chihaya and I need to get home. Change her back!”  
Chihaya began to cry as Futaba’s expression turned to anger.  
“D-Don’t make my friend cry!” Futaba yelled.  
She leaped towards Tae, pushing her against the couch. For a 10 year old girl, she was strong. Tae fell back against the chair, dropping her glass that was caught by Futaba.  
“G-Gah!” Tae shook. “Wh-What the hell are you!?”  
Futaba only smirked, splashing the glass of water over Tae’s face. Tae shook her face, feeling the water over her face and some go into her mouth.  
“Now we can play!” Futaba clapped.  
She walked back over to Chihaya, wiping her eyes.  
“Shhh... We’ll have a new best friend soon.” Futaba hugged Chihaya.  
Chihaya sniffled, smiling. “Yippie!”  
Tae’s body began to change before her very eyes. Her appearance was getting smaller and younger, though her mind remained the same. Futaba and Chihaya watched in excitement. Tae shook, feeling tingly all over as if her body was going through a sudden and rapid growth spurt, but in the opposite direction. Little did Tae realize that her lab coat getting a bit too big on her. Tae shook as her arms were slowly hidden in over oversized sleeves. In her perspective, her legs looked like they were shrinking. Her other pieces of clothing became loose though covered by her coat. Once the change was over, Tae saw herself in her 10 year old state, just like what happened to Chihaya. She only screamed in horror as Chihaya cheered.  
“Now you can play with us... Forever and ever.” Futaba let out a wide grin.  
Tae couldn’t believe what just happened. She had so many questions, so many worries. She didn’t hate this but she feared about it.  
“I... I-Is this permanent?!” Tae panicked.  
“No.” Futaba replied. “But we can be young forever and ever.”  
Chihaya took Tae’s hand, leading her off the sofa.  
“You look funny cause your clothes are too big!” Chihaya giggled.  
Futaba took Tae’s other hand smiling.  
“We’ll give you a make over.” Futaba smiled. “Best friend.”  
Tae’s eyes widened and her mind felt like it was getting clouded. Never in her life did she have a best friend. Tae only smiled a little at them, unable to think clearly.  
“I... Can be young with friends?” Tae asked.  
“Yep!” Chihaya cheered.  
“Forever...” Futaba said.  
“Forever...” Tae repeated, squeezing their hands softly.  
Thoughts of going home or going back to work faded for Tae. All she wanted to do now was be with her best friends for the rest of eternity. Having not just one but two best friends sounded like paradise for the former doctor. Chihaya and Futaba led her deeper into the house, only wearing happy grins.  
“Thank you mother...” Futaba whispered to her plushie.


End file.
